Pages of Ink and Tears
by Emerald Vanity Star
Summary: Follow the story of Harley and Sage, two people thrusted together by fate, living in the Inkworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! This is my first fanfiction! So please, please, please REVIEW!**

Hello, my name is Harley and my friend here is Sage. You probably don't know us, but we live in the Inkworld. I have beautiful curly, golden hair and a perfect curvy body and emerald green eyes I've been told you could get lost in, I just turned 16. Sage is 19 and he has soft, striking white hair that he is very proud of and electric, glowing blue eyes that he mesmerizes all who gaze into them. He also has the body of a god, no seriously, but we don't like each other, we are just friends.

One day we decided to go and visit an old friend of ours, Fenoglio, whom we hadn't visited in a long time. But it really took a long time to find him, for some reason, people said that he became really upset about something and kind of disappear for a bit, only resurfacing to buy drinks.

"That's odd." I commented to Sage, who only stoically nodded. And then we commenced our searching until we finally found Fenoglio sitting in the corner of a dirty bar all huddled up with a goblet of wine in his hand and several empty goblets scattered all around him.

"Fenoglio!" I cried running up to him, "What happened?"

He blinked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Harley?" he rasped. "Is that you?"

"Fenoglio," I whispered his name softly. "It is me, and Sage. We were so worried about you. What has happened, people said that you are upset who did this?"

"Orpheus." Fenoglio hissed the name. "Bloody man broke my heart!"

Sage and I blinked at each other.

"I found the one, the one who stole my heart, the one that was meant for me. I was in love! Love! Do you know how hard it is for an old man such as me to find love? Oh, such a fire in my skin. And now it's gone….All gone…Orpheus took the one I love for his own…and now they are together and happier than ever…Curse that man! May a hundred plagues befall him for my shattered heart."

"Who was it?" Sage asked quietly

"Darius." Fenoglio barely whispered his name, hurt and love filling his eyes. "Quiet, tender Darius."

Sage and I exchanged surprised looks. "Darius?"

Fenoglio moaned. "Please, stop saying that name. The pain, it's….just too great to handle. I can't imagine life without him….And now I must suffer it."

"When did you realize you were in love with….well, you know." I asked hesitantly.

Fenoglio rubbed at his dirty face. "I think he was always in my heart. I was just too much of fool to see it until it was too late. What's that saying again? You don't know what you've got until it's gone. And gone he is. Oh, Fenoglio how could you not have seen it?" Fenoglio heaved with heart rendering sobs.

"I think we should leave." Sage said stiffly.

I clutch poor Fenoglio to my bosom. "Oh, my friend! It will be fine, time will heal all."

Fenoglio sniffle. "Perhaps for others. But not me, my story is almost at its end….And what a lonely story it shall be."

"I really think we should leave." Sage said again, more impatient this time.

"All right, but don't worry Fenoglio. We still love you."

Sage cleared his throat uncomfortably.

So we made our farewells.

**What did ya think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story! And thank you DocHollidaysGal85 for reviewing! I hope you all like this new chapter! **

* * *

"Ooooh, lets go see Dustfinger." I squeed.

"Whatever." Sage said impassively.

And we made our way over to see the sexy fire-eater. He was out by a forest, but not alone, Mo was there with him and they both had a heated look on there faces.

"Hey, boys." I said flirtatiously

The looks of anger were quickly replaced by a large smirk when they laid eyes on me. "Hey, Harley." They both said coming over and giving me a big hug.

"What's up?" I grinned at them. "You guys look like you are in the middle of a fight."

The glower returned to Dustfinger's face. "We are."

Mo growled at him. "She's beautiful! The one for me!"

"You have a wife, go home to her and leave my family alone." Dustfinger said firmly.

"No, I don't." Mo said, wilting a little. "Resa left me."

I gasped, but Sage's face remained unchanged. Sometimes I wonder if he's really good at hiding emotions, or he really just doesn't care.

Mo nodded, his face full of grief. "I noticed Resa becoming distant with me a few weeks ago, I thought it was just because we have been apart for so long and she was just getting used to being with me again. But it didn't get better and then she told me that she was leaving."

"Where did she go?" I asked softly. Man, today just doesn't seem a good day!

Mo put his face in his hands. "She's prostituting herself. She said that I wasn't able to satisfy her in the ways she needed. I feel like a failure."

"Oh, Mo." I mourned. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe it."

"It gets worse." Dustfinger snapped. "Now this pervert has his eyes set on my daughter. And you aren't the only one to lose his wife!"

I look at him in horror, and Sage turned his blue eyes on him, silently.

"Dustfinger! Not you too!" I gasped out in horror. "Don't tell me she—"

"No," Dustfinger cut me off. "She's not a whore."

Mo winced at the word.

"What happened, then?" I asked.

"She left me for a man, just one man." Dustfinger mumbled, looking at the ground and fiddling with a loose thread of his shirt.

"Who?" I managed to say through my sorrow. Poor Mo! Poor Dustfinger!

"Capricorn."


End file.
